BloodBond
by Dragon KeyboardFreak
Summary: Natalia was staring her journey at the same time as Ash and Gary. But her journey was going to be a lot different from theirs. All she wants is to travel and catch Pokemon, but it looks like that isn't happening.
1. Chapter 1

For a friend. My rant is at the bottom.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, just the lame plot, my OC's, and anything else you know isn't in Pokemon.

0-0-0-0-0

**September 5, XXX-7:09 AM**

Even though I was only ten, I was still more mature than most my age. My life had changed when I found myself alone, with only a Chansey as my companion after my mom died; she took good care of me. Now, I was starting my Pokemon journey. I already had a Kirlia and a Riolu that I raised from eggs—given to me by my mom—so the Pokemon I got from Professor Oak wouldn't be my first. As I made my way to the lab, I found Chansey following me. She was looking at me with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry, Chansey. I should've asked if you wanted to come, huh?" I said, smiling.

I held a hand out to her and she smiled, quickly coming to my side. We walked up the steps and I wasn't surprised to see Gary Oak already there.

"So, even the mute is here," he laughed.

"Rather be mute than to be an annoying Chatot," I said.

He grew red with anger. There were two other trainers as well, each holding a Pokéball.

"Sorry, Natalia, I think we got the last ones," Luke said apologetically. Jack nodded. We weren't exactly friends, but we got along well enough.

"It's okay. I have Chansey, Riolu, and Kirlia," I said in my soft voice.

I wasn't shy or anything like that; I just didn't like to talk. Would you after watching your mom die? I didn't think so.

0-0-0-0-0

As the Luke, Jack, and Gary left, Professor Oak turned to me and said, "Natalia, I know you were hoping for a Bulbasaur, but…I was hoping you could do something for me."

I was about to ask what it was when Ash Ketchum, my best friend, came running in. And of course, he was in his PJs.

"You slept in, didn't you?" I said with a smirk.

"Shut up, Nana," he grumbled. I giggled. Nana was his nickname for me. After an incident with a very moody Pikachu and a disgruntled Ash left with said Pikachu, the Professor turned to me.

"Professor Rowan from the Sinnoh Region sent this Pokemon to me and asked me to give it to a trainer I trusted the most to take care of it."

I raised an eyebrow.

"You don't trust Gary with it?" I asked.

"Well…as much as I love Gary, he's a little…obnoxious for it."

I nodded, understanding.

He handed me a blue and white Pokéball and then a black and white Pokéball. I frowned. Tossing them into the air, the revealed a Darkrai and a Zorua. I nearly choked as they looked around in confusion.

"Professor?" I squeaked.

Before he could answer, Zorua saw me and gleefully jumped into my arms. Darkrai glided over and stood next to me protectively.

"Professor, what's going on?" I demanded.

"Do you remember anything from when you disappeared?" he asked.

I frowned. People told me that I had disappeared for five months when I was three, but I obviously don't remember it. I shook my head.

"You were kidnapped by an organization called Team Rebirth. They were trying to resurrect Legendary Pokemon. In order to control the Legendary Pokemon that they managed to revive, they kidnapped young children. The younger the child, the more easily they would be able to control the Pokemon.

"They used took blood of the children and inserted it into the Pokémon's bodies. Often, the bodies rejected it. But you were one of the successful subjects. Darkrai and Zorua are the Pokémon's whose bodies accepted your blood. Genetically, you are connected. When you're separated, it puts strain on your bodies."

I blinked and then I said, "That's why I always felt as though I was in constant pain; and why that pain went away a few days ago."

He nodded, looking at me worriedly. I took a deep breath to steady my nerves and said, "What do you need me to do?"

**8:23 AM**

When I left the lab, I found Ash and Aunt Delia waiting for me. I like Aunt Delia.

"Ash? I thought you would've left by now?" I said.

"I wasn't going to leave my best friend behind!" he said, pretending to be hurt.

I laughed.

"What Pokemon did you get, honey?" Aunt Delia asked.

"A Bulbasaur. I'd show you, but he's really shy."

"Oh, that's okay. Be careful you two and don't get into too much trouble," she said, giving us both hugs.

We waved good-bye and as we walked, I said, "I didn't get a Bulbasaur. Like you, I got a different Pokemon."

"Really? What is it?" He asked, dragging Pikachu behind.

"I'll show you when I think it's safe."

An hour later, I called a halt and took out my oddly colored Pokéballs. Ash could only stare as my Pokemon came out. "Ash, meet Darkrai and Zorua…my Blood-Bond Pokemon."

0-0-0-0-0

It's my first Pokemon fic and honestly, I ain't happy with it. But a friend of mine is forcing me to post it. This is inspired by nejitenteji10sasu10's _Just Being Purple_. The whole Blood-Bond Pokemon was inspired by the cloning of Mewtwo. I know Zorua isn't a Legendary Pokemon, but I reaaaaallllly like Zorua and Zoroark. Riolu and Kirlia will be appearing since they're my absolute favorite Pokemon. Natalia _will not_ be traveling with Ash; Professor Oak gave her another mission entirely. So, review and flame if desired, but this is for my friend, so she'll be the one offended, I really don't care. Oh, and I'm trying a new style at typing and it ain't working out for me. I'm so used to doing paragraph. The whole damn thing looks so weird!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to LightningForge for being my very first reviewer and liking the first chapter.

And another thanks to silver rosebud for being my next reviewer and giving me a cookie! Is it chocolate chip? Or gingerbread?

I don't know how often I'll update. It might be once or twice a day, but don't count on that. It'll be more like whenever I wanna update. So thanks for reading so far!

Oh, and anything that looks like this –_Yo!_ Is Poke-speech translated.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Just Natalia.

0-0-0-0-0

**September 5, XXX-10:32 AM**

Ash could only stare at my two Pokemon. I wanted him to say something, but at the same time, I didn't. Zorua jumped into my arms and asked innocently through telepathy, "Can we stay out for awhile? It gets boring in there."

I couldn't help but smile as I said, "You may stay out, but you can't cause trouble; and if we see someone, you have to hide, understand?"

She nodded. Both Zorua and Darkrai had spoken to be at the Professor's lab, so I had been prepared for them to talk. Pikachu came closer and Zorua jumped down. They sniffed each other and then Zorua said happily, "Will you be my friend?"

Pikachu blinked and then a smile crossed its features and said, "Pika!" –_Of course!_

Darkrai floated close to me and asked in his gravelly voice, "Can we trust the boy?"

I smiled at him and said, "Don't worry. Ash won't tell as soul, right Ash?"

He grinned and said, "Right!"

He didn't stay shell-shocked for long. Then it hit him.

"You're… not coming with me."

"I can't. The Professor needs me to go see Professors Birch, Elm, and Rowan. I'm sorry, Ash."

He looked disappointed, but then smiled and said, "Don't worry. We'll both find traveling partners!"

I grinned back and agreed.

**1:45 PM**

Once Ash and I parted ways, my Pokemon and I continued on, hoping we wouldn't see any humans.

"Natalia…" Darkrai said.

"Hm?"

"There is something I must tell you."

"What is it?"

"There was…a third Blood-Bond of yours."

I looked at him in shock. "A third?"

"It was Latias. She gave her life to let us escape from Team Rebirth's lab. We… we tried to save her, but it was too late. I should have told you."

I gave him a gentle smile and said, "It's alright, Darkrai. I know you did everything you could and that's all that matters. I'm sure that Latias is thankful that you were able to escape and is happy you were able to find me."

He nodded, although he still looked ashamed that he wasn't able to do anything. I hugged him, feeling him stiffen underneath, but he then relaxed and allowed me to hug him.

"Hey! What about me?" Zorua demanded.

I turned and she jumped into my arms as she said, "My turn!" I laughed.

As I hugged her, I heard sounds of battling. I wandered over, Darkrai following, and we saw a Houndour and a Bulbasaur glaring at each other. I grinned and said, "Watch this."

I set Zorua down and called out Kirlia and Riolu.

"Hey you two," I said, coming into the wild Pokémon's view.

"How about having a double battle with us?" I said.

The two looked at each other and nodded. I smiled; enemies turned allies. Kirlia and Riolu got into position and I shouted, "Kirlia, use Confusion on Houndour and Riolu use Force Palm!"

The battle went on until both collapsed and I threw two Pokéballs at them. We watched in a slightly tensed silence until the Pokéballs "dinged" signaling that they were successfully caught. I picked them up and Darkrai said, "You are an impressive battler."

"Nah. My mom taught me. If it weren't for her teaching me, I probably never would've been able to catch them."

I brought the two out and they blinked at me before looking at each other warily. Riolu and Kirlia went up to them, ready to greet their new would-be friends.

"Now, now. We're teammates now, so we should learn to trust each other," I said, crouching down to their level. "So. My name is Natalia. Do you think we'll be able to get along?" They nodded.

"Good," I grinned.

**6:25 PM**

After a few hours of everyone getting to know each other, I took a mental note of things. Chansey, Kirlia, Riolu, Houndour, and Bulbasaur make five Pokemon since Darkrai and Zorua weren't registered and weren't going to be either since they're Blood Bond Pokemon. Bulbasaur was around the same level as Kirlia and Riolu, so it'll be awhile before they evolve; Houndour was extremely close to evolving, just like Chansey; Darkrai didn't evolve; and Zorua was close to evolving. I sighed. It was going to be a long and hard journey in order to bring down Team Rebirth.

**September 18, XXX-2:45 PM**

It was amazing how quickly Zorua evolved into Zoroark. I swear she got more cocky and witty now that she was in her final evolution stage. She was constantly getting on Darkrai's nerves—of course he never showed it. Honestly, I think she did it on propose Bulbasaur and my now Houndoom had become great friends now that they were a part of our team, and I was glad for it. Houndoom acted tough towards anyone who wasn't us, but when it was just us, he was a big puppy. We had found out that Houndoom disliked Pokéballs, so I was more than willing to let him stay out. Riolu often rode on his back since he was terrified of Pokéballs after an incident a few years ago. He was willing to go into a Pokéball only if it was me whom was in possession of it. As I walked, I suddenly thought of something.

"Hey, Darkrai?"

"Yes?"

"Was there…anyone else whose blood managed to create a Blood-Bond Pokemon?"

He was silent for a moment before saying, "There were three others. But I do not know which Pokemon they were or who the humans were. Why do you ask?"

"If I'm going to take down Team Rebirth, it's only fair to let them know. I know that you feel the pain if your Bond Pokemon is killed. I felt it, but I thought it was puberty at the time." Darkrai nodded, understanding what I was saying.

"Then we should find them and hopefully convince them."

"Yes. Will you help me? You and Zoroark?"

"Of course, Natalia."

"Thank you, Darkrai."

I glanced up at the sky, knowing that if I did find the three humans, it wouldn't be easy to convince them.

0-0-0-0-0

And I'm late. Sorry! I've been concentrating on some of my other works like Naruto and One Piece. Okay, so if anyone wants their OC to be one of the three humans then give me this info!

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Sex:**

**Hometown/Region:**

**Pokemon (limit to three):**

**Attitude/Personality:**

**Legendary Pokemon:**

**And if s/he should be Natalia's traveling partner**

And the candidates for the Legendaries are **Moltres, Articuno, Zapdos, Entei, Suicune, Raikou, Mew, Mewtwo, Lugia, Celebi, and Deoxys**


	3. Author's Note

Sorry to everyone who's read this and is waiting for the next chapter(s). Unfortunately, I'm at a crossroad as to how I wanna do this. I've got at least five different ways. So until I can figure out how I wanna write it out, Blood Bond Pokemon is officially on hiatus. I'm really sorry, but I need to figure it out. I will probably update some of my other works that I have, but not as often as I should. Again, I'm sorry.

BladedancerofIce

**Edit: Okay, I've got five OCs in line and I agreed to use all of them. But I won't be accepting any more. I don't know when I'm going to update now that school's started and this is my senior year, so we'll just have to wait and see. Thanks for reading guys.**


	4. VERY IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!

**Hey guys!**

**I am so sorry that you've been waiting for the next update for almost two years, but I had lost interest in Pokemon for awhile. However, I recently reread my story and I'll say this:**

_IT SUCKS._

**So.**

**It's going to go under a massive rewrite starting this June. It will be longer, edited thoroughly, and hopefully much, much better. There will be some changes here and there, mainly in the Pokemon and a bit in Nana.**

**Those of you who are allowing me to use your OCs in the story, let me know if you still want me to or not. If you don't remember if you did or not, here are the people who are letting me borrow your OCs:**

Cast49

Yugaosghost

StarScreacher

Silver rosebud

Kira the Dead Ninja

**Again, I apologize for the long wait and the annoyance you're probably feeling about this note. Be on the lookout sometime in June for the first chapter of BloodBond: Rewrite**

**Dragon Keyboard**


End file.
